teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzkrieg/Transcript
: SCOTT: Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: I'll never stop until we get everyone back. : STILINSKI: What if this was his room? What if this means we had a son? : SCOTT: Mr. Douglas ate his pineal gland. : COREY: What are you doing? ( ) FLASHBACK-- GERMANY, 1943 : DOUGLAS: Gentlemen, imagine an army not burdened with the weakness of ordinary soldiers. Men who don't need food, who never grow tired. An army of unstoppable warriors. : DOUGLAS: The Wild Hunt. The living can fight until they break. The dead do not break. This is what the Ahnenerbe has been searching for. : BEREND: "Ghost Riders of the storm. Masters of infinite power." We are not chasing fairy tales, Hauptmann. The occult is nothing to toy with. : DOUGLAS: Neither are the riders of the storm. : NAZI OFFICER: You have seen them? : DOUGLAS: They are in the Rühr Valley. My Kampfgruppe can secure the area tonight. : BEREND: An unstoppable army? Made up of the dead, you say? : DOUGLAS: With power you have never seen. : BEREND: Tell me, how would you control this unstoppable army? How do you stop the unstoppable? : BEREND: laughing How is your Kampfgruppe going to stop them? : BEREND: Tell us, how are you going to perform this miracle? : DOUGLAS: smirks With German efficiency. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS STILINSKI HOUSE is sitting on the floor of Stiles' empty bedroom, holding the lacrosse jersey relic that Lydia found and gave him. After a moment, he stands to his feet, placing his right hand flat against the wall behind him as if he's trying to find a relic of his own. He then walks over to the built-in shelves on the other side of the room and runs his hands along them, squinting in hopes of finding anything hidden there. Just when it looks like Stilinski is about to give him, he slides his hands back down the shelf to find a large roll of red yarn and a box of thumbtacks sitting where he started Stilinski picks the yarn and box of tacks up and looks at them closely for a moment until he hears a quiet whooshing noise. He turns around to find that Stiles' first crime board, made of cork, has appeared on the wall behind him, though it doesn't have anything on it yet. Getting an idea, Stilinski takes out a thumbtack and pins the loose end of the red yarn to it. After he pins another section to the nearby window, photographs and newspaper clippings appear on the crime board, leading Stilinski to realize that there is more to be found the usual carpet from Stiles' room appears under his feet, and as soon as he's pinned the string to it, Stiles' desk materializes behind him. This continues for some time, with every new piece of Stiles' bedroom appearing making him more eager to find more. He goes on to find Stiles' bed, his dresser, his lacrosse bag, the books, photographs, trophies, DVDs, and the globe on his dresser, paintings hanging on the wall, the rest of the materials for his crime board, and finally, his second crime board, which is made of clear plastic and is covered in photos, maps, and police reports. Finally, Stiles' room has returned to how it was, with a red string attached to every new piece. When Stilinski looks back at the corkboard, he sees a photograph of Claudia and a very young Stiles at the hospital and pulls it off. It seems to trigger some kind of memory for Stilinski, but he isn't ready to face what it means just yet BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: You're going to bite Stiles? : SCOTT: To get him through the rift. It's the only way. : PETER: Just to clarify, are you planning on biting everyone in the train station? : SCOTT: With Stiles back, he'll be able to help us figure out a plan. : MALIA: He's good at that. : PETER: So, the plan is to get Stiles to come up with a plan? : MALIA: You can shut up now. : PETER: Malia, look around. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills. If they take us, Lydia will be the only one left to haunt the place. : SCOTT: That's why I'm the only person that's going in. Liam and Hayden will stay here with Mason. As long as somebody is left in Beacon Hills, the Wild Hunt can't move on. : PETER: I like your plan, Scott, I really do, especially the part about turning Stiles. But it can't work. : MALIA: How do you know? : PETER: Logic? Life experience? Liam, what are the odds that he'll get taken? What if Stiles isn't there? What if there's no Beacon Hills for you to come back to? : LIAM: You got a better idea? : PETER: Yeah. It's called "run like hell." So, leave in five? : MALIA: You promised you'd help us. We still need to find the rift. : PETER: I didn't promise I'd help you commit suicide. : SCOTT: If you can't help, we can find it ourselves. : PETER: Scott, I admit that you have a flair for beating the odds, but this, you don't walk away from-- you run. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ARGENT: His tracks outside led north from here. : MELISSA: Oh... This one's gone, too. : MELISSA: Why take a Ghost Rider's pineal gland? : DOUGLAS: So I could use this. : ARGENT: What do you want? : MELISSA: Not our pineal gland, I hope. We're still using them. : DOUGLAS: I want you to help me find a Hellhound. : ARGENT: You were tracking him. You lost his scent. : DOUGLAS: I found him on you, which tells me... : ARGENT: Nothing. I can't help you. : DOUGLAS: That's too bad. Then I have no use for you. spots his gun on the ground and hesitates before lunging for it, only to be grabbed in a choke-hold by Douglas as Melissa shrieks in fear : DOUGLAS: Not fast enough. : MELISSA: We'll do it. We'll do it. Just let him go. : MELISSA: Let him go! : DOUGLAS: Thank you for volunteering, Herr Argent. BACK ROADS OF BEACON HILLS : HAYDEN: At least we found his cell. That means something. : MASON: tearfully It's a relic. That only means one thing. : HAYDEN: It means he's not dead, Mason, and that there's still a chance. : MASON: He only has pictures of us. There's, like, a hundred pictures here. And it's just us. Is that a little weird? : HAYDEN: No. It means he loves you. : MASON: We need to get him back. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT : When you were here before, how long until the Ghost Riders showed up? : MALIA: A couple minutes. : LYDIA: That's reassuring. : MALIA: What's a rift supposed to look like? : LYDIA: If it's a tear in the fabric of our world, theoretically, it could look like anything from a microscopic black hole to a free-floating Einstein-Rosen bridge. : LYDIA: I really hope it's not up there. : SCOTT: Let's split up. : SCOTT: Hey, look at this. : LYDIA: The rift's not above us... : SCOTT: It's below. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : HAYDEN: So, we should stay here. Is that what you're thinking? : LIAM: It doesn't matter where we are. We still need to figure out how to fight them. : HAYDEN: No one can fight them. speaks up from the nearby holding cell he's been locked in : THEO: Douglas can. : MASON: Does he need to stay in there? : HAYDEN: He's still Theo. : THEO: irritably Theo saved Scott, remember? : MASON: He can still hear you. : HAYDEN: annoyed Then he can hear me say he needs to shut up so we can figure out how to fight the Ghost Riders. : THEO: You don't need to figure it out... : LIAM: ...Because Douglas already did. : HAYDEN: If he knew how to fight them, then he might know everything about them. : THEO: And guess who knows all about Mr. Douglas? UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : LYDIA: I can't see a thing. : SCOTT: It's got to be down here somewhere. reach a junction in the tunnels, and Malia turns right at the fork to see if anything is there. She makes it a few steps before she immediately smacks into the rift so hard that she bounces off and is thrown backwards. The rift is clear green, blue, and purple and seems to be swirling a foot or two above the ground : MALIA: Owwww... Found it. : LYDIA: It's remarkably similar. : MALIA: To what? : LYDIA: To the Einstein-Rosen bridge. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MASON: That's never going to happen. We're not making that deal. : THEO: I hold all the cards. : MASON: You're locked in a jail cell. You have no cards. : THEO: You want me to tell you about Douglas? Break the sword. : MASON: Does anyone else want to do the negotiating? : THEO: Break the sword. : HAYDEN: frustratedly I'll break the sword. I'll break it right in-- : LIAM: Hayden... : THEO: You break, I talk. : THEO: Come on, guys. Look, I don't want in anyone's pack. I don't want anyone's power. I just wanna stay alive. : HAYDEN: How do we know if we let you out, you won't run? : LIAM: 'Cause we're not letting him out. He's going to tell us from in there. : THEO: I'm still going to need some incentive. sighs and pulls Kira's katana out of its scabbard. He hesitates for a moment before he turns it blade-down and twists the grip, causing the blade to shatter into pieces just as it did the last time Kira's dad did so in [[The Sword and the Spirit]. Theo smirks smugly] : THEO: He's a Löwenmensch. : HAYDEN: WHat the hell is a Löwenmensch? : MASON: shocked It's part-wolf, part-lion. : THEO: He was a part of the Ahnenerbe, Himmler's personal project to use the occult to win the war. FLASHBACK-- RUHR VALLEY, GERMANY, 1943 : ABEL: anxiously Hauptmann, you should stay away. All of us, we should stay away. : DOUGLAS: You've seen them, Grenadier? : ABEL: They came by storm. They rode horses. They were unnatural. : SOLDIER: Over here! : DOUGLAS: We are close. Spread out! You've done well, Grenadier Abel. The Führer will be pleased. and Grenadier Abel walk through the crowd until they are standing in front of the rift, which, like the one from earlier, is large, clear green-blue-purple, and is shimmering several feet off the ground : DOUGLAS: Everyone step back. reaches his hand out toward the rift but quickly hisses in pain and jerks away when it starts to burn his palm. He turns to Grenadier Abel and gestures toward the rift : DOUGLAS: Please. : ABEL: fearfully No. Hauptmann, no. : DOUGLAS: Thank you for volunteering, Grenadier Abel. pulls his sidearm from its holster and aims the gun at Abel's head : DOUGLAS: Schnell. Abel walks through the rift as though it was nothing more than a cloud, and breathes a sigh of relief when he seemingly makes it through unharmed. However, once he reaches the other side and turns to face his Kampfgruppe, he starts to scream in agony as his body is consumed by greenish-blue flames, killing him : DOUGLAS: Incredible! a Ghost Rider rushes in on their screeching horse and descends upon the group. Douglas aims his gun at the Rider before giving an order : DOUGLAS: Take him. Kampfgruppe unleashes machine gunfire on the Ghost Rider, who appears to be slowed down by it for a moment before he leaps backward off of his horse and lands on the ground, not at all fazed by the bullets. He pulls out two of his pistols and begins shooting the soldiers two at a time, and Douglas quickly begins to regret what he's done. He shuffles backward just as a second Ghost Rider teleports behind the group through lightning and begins using his whip to capture more riders third Ghost Rider appears, and when Douglas, furious about his plan's failure, partially shifts in preparation to fight. However, when the Rider pulls out his whip, Douglas gets scared and turns to run away, sustaining a deep lash wound on his back from the Rider's whip. He roars at the trio of Ghost Riders before fleeing the scene : DOUGLAS: RAWRRRRRR! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LIAM: Douglas didn't beat a Ghost Rider. He ran. : HAYDEN: sighs We broke the sword for nothing. : MASON: Wait, if that was back in 1943, where's he been all this time? : THEO: Douglas kept looking. He found a scientist he thought could help him... Three of them. FLASHBACK-- DREAD DOCTORS LABORATORY, 1943 Dread Doctors fight against Douglas, who is no match for their power : DOUGLAS: No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stop! Dread Doctors manage to pin Douglas down on the table, inject him with a sedative, chain him up, and wrap up his body in chains before putting a breathing mask on him and dumping him into a tank of the Dread Doctors' green serum. The lash wound on Douglas' back has still not healed, and he continues to bleed while he is submerged BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : THEO: The Ghost Rider's whip didn't go deep enough to take him, but it left a gash on his back. He was thrown into the tank and the wound infected the water. It mixed with the fluid in the vat, and actually made him stronger-- soaking it in, absorbing the power for seventy years. So, he came out with the power of an Alpha, a Löwenmensch, and a Ghost Rider. A side effect no one could expect. : HAYDEN: So he can fight them. He could stop them. : LIAM: The Nazis lost the war. Why is he still obsessed? What does he want an army for? : MASON: He doesn't want it for them. He wants it for himself-- his own personal supernatural army. : LIAM: We need to warn Scott. ARGENT BUNKER and Argent have just arrived at the bunker with Douglas, who rushes in when he sees Parrish has put himself into a trance-like state in the freezer to prevent the Ghost Riders from using him to hurt his loved ones : DOUGLAS: Der Höllenhund. "The Hellhound" him, Melissa and Argent share a knowing look as Douglas tries to figure out how to turn the machine off. Argent slowly reaches over to where he has a rifle leaning against one of the work benches while Douglas flips all of the switches on the freezer. However, after a moment, he freezes and smirks to himself : DOUGLAS: You know what the best part about being a Werewolf is? Supernatural hearing. turns and growls at the two with his blue-green eyes, claws, and fangs out, before lunging toward them. Argent fires off several shots, which all hit him in the chest with such force that he's thrown backward onto another workbench : ARGENT: sarcastically Did you hear that? : DOUGLAS: RAWRRRRRRR! leaps over the table as Argent reloads his gun, slamming the Hunter against the nearby wall. Argent tries to use his rifle as a blunt weapon as they struggle, and Melissa, seeing an opportunity, rushes over to the freezer in hopes of waking Parrish up so he can stop Douglas : MELISSA: Parrish! Parrish, wake up! Parrish! Douglas gets back to his feet, Melissa looks back at Argent, who realizes that he will not be able to reload quickly enough to save them. He gives her a devastated look : ARGENT: I'm sorry. : MELISSA: No... uses his Ghost Rider whip to capture Argent and send him to the Phantom Train Station while Melissa desperately tries to get Parrish to come out of his trance : MELISSA: Parrish! Parrish! Parrish, wake up! : DOUGLAS: That was very brave... But pointless. : MELISSA: sighs Just crack the whip. smirks and does just that, capturing Melissa for the Wild Hunt as well. He then approaches the freezer, his eyes still glowing greenish-blue as he addresses Cerberus : DOUGLAS: Steigend, Höllenhund! "Rise, Hellhound!" Parrish doesn't respond, Douglas screams the order even louder while cracking his whip : DOUGLAS: STEIGEND! then, Parrish's eyes finally open to reveal their usual flame-like orange-red color has been replaced by the same greenish-blue glowing eyes that Douglas now has, indicating that Parrish is now under his control BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MASON: Yeah, Liam, come on. We gotta hurry. : LIAM: We can still find him. a Ghost Rider appears, having teleported through a bolt of lightning, and stands menacingly in the doorway. Mason, Liam, and Hayden are frozen in fear for a long moment, and just as Mason was about to run away, the Ghost Rider cracks his whip, which wraps itself around Mason's throat : LIAM: No! : MASON: Liam, run! Ghost Rider yanks on the whip, causing Mason to be transported to the Phantom Train Station. Furious, Liam partially transforms with his claws, fangs, and glowing gold eyes, roaring at the Ghost Rider before he leaps toward him : LIAM: RAWRRRRRRR! and the Ghost Rider begin to fight : HAYDEN: Liam! : HAYDEN: We have to get to Scott. as Liam and Hayden were about to stop fighting and run to warn their Alpha, the Ghost Rider cracks his whip and wraps it around Hayden's left wrist, much to Liam's horror. Liam and Hayden both grab onto the whip so the Rider can't use it to capture Hayden, but even together their strength isn't enough to do anything but slow him down two were almost close to breaking his hold when another Ghost Rider appears, having ridden the lightning into the station, and pulls his own whip out to hit Liam. However, Hayden reaches her hand out to protect him, causing the whip to wrap around her right wrist as well, causing both Ghost Riders to yank on her arms from either side uses all of his strength to keep them from capturing Hayden, too, but after a moment, Hayden realizes its futile and makes the decision to sacrifice herself so Liam could warn Scott and save everyone : HAYDEN: Liam... You have to find Scott. : LIAM: I'm not leaving you. : HAYDEN: You have to. You can save me on the other side. torn between what he knows he needs to do and what he wants to do, gives Hayden a desperate look : HAYDEN: I believe in you. : LIAM: I love you. : HAYDEN: Then go. hesitates for a moment before groaning and letting go of the whips, rushing out into the next room. He stops to take one last look at Hayden, who looks him in the eyes before she allows herself to be taken. Liam is devastated as he runs to go find Scott UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : LYDIA: There's gotta be another way. We just need to think. : MALIA: incredulously Think? : SCOTT: Yeah... Think about how to get through a supernatural rift that melts steel. : LYDIA: I didn't say it would be easy... Douglas appears behind them with a patronizing expression : DOUGLAS: But it doesn't have to be so hard. STILINSKI HOUSE : CLAUDIA: Why is this suddenly so important? Why can't it wait until tomorrow? : STILINSKI: I... I don't know how it happened, but it happened. Everything Lydia has been trying to tell us? It's all true. : STILINSKI: His bed, the clothes he never folds, his crime board... He's on the lacrosse team! I mean, he's terrible, but he's on the team. Claudia, we have a son. And we can find him and get him back. : CLAUDIA: There's nothing here... : STILINSKI: You gotta come in the room, baby. Come on. : CLAUDIA: Noah, there's still nothing here. is stunned when he looks around and sees that everything he found earlier in the day has vanished the second Claudia walked in : STILINSKI: ...You're here. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : SCOTT: He followed our scent. : DOUGLAS: I followed your desperation. : DOUGLAS: We're all in a tough spot. Desperate to get inside and save everyone, and hoping to find a way to stop this army of the dead. We all want the same thing. : LYDIA: He has a point. : MALIA: If he doesn't kill anyone. : SCOTT: Else. If he doesn't kill anyone else. : DOUGLAS: All that matters right now is getting through the rift. : MALIA: Then you're out of luck. : LYDIA: The rift burns everything that tries to pass through it. : DOUGLAS: Perhaps not everything. suddenly appears in front of them in his Hellhound form, though without the flames. His eyes are still glowing greenish-blue as he growls at them, and Lydia immediately tries to reason with him : LYDIA: Jordan... : DOUGLAS : If the Hellhound can open the rift, we all go together. : MALIA: You're the bad guy. I'm pretty sure helping you is a bad idea. : DOUGLAS: patronizingly Good guy, bad guy... When has anything ever been so black and white? who ran the whole way to the tunnels, arrives and tells them what he learned about Douglas earlier as he tries to catch his breath : LIAM: World War II. He's a Nazi. He wants the Hunt for himself. He wants his own supernatural army. : SCOTT: We're not letting you through that rift. : DOUGLAS: "Not letting me?" I see... You still think you have a say in the matter. flicks his whip at them, forcing Scott and Malia to jump backward. Scott partially-shifts and roars at Douglas : SCOTT: RAWRRRRR!!! : DOUGLAS: Höllenhund! walks over to the rift and uses his power of being able to touch intangible beings and objects to widen the rift so that they can walk safely through it : SCOTT: Parrish, stop! : DOUGLAS: Wunderbar. "Wonderful" : PARRISH: RAWRRRR! : DOUGLAS: Höllenhund... kommen. "Hellhound... come." as the two begin to walk through the rift, the rest of the pack decides to take action : MALIA: Now! for them, the rift closes before any of them can make it through it, and they all sigh in disappointment : LYDIA: No... STILINSKI HOUSE : CLAUDIA: Noah? Noah? : STILINSKI: I don't remember your birthday last year... Or what we did for our anniversary, or Christmas for... I don't know how many years. : CLAUDIA: scoffs That's ridiculous. We went to Big Sur. : STILINSKI: sadly No... We always wanted to go to Big Sur. : CLAUDIA: We did. I remember. : STILINSKI: No, baby. We didn't. and Claudia begin to talk, with Stilinski describing his true memories and Claudia desperately trying to convince him that the fake memories are real : STILINSKI: I took this picture on your last good day. Stiles refused to leave your side. : CLAUDIA: I was sick, but I started getting better... : STILINSKI: You were yourself all day. Stiles had his mom back, and I... I had my wife back. : CLAUDIA: The medication started to work. : STILINSKI: Stiles couldn't stop talking about school, all the trouble he'd gotten into. He tried so hard to stay awake. When he finally fell asleep, it was in your arms. : CLAUDIA: The doctors couldn't explain it. We started making plans, started dreaming again... : STILINSKI: We just sat together and watched each other. We didn't need to talk. : CLAUDIA: But, when you finally closed your eyes, I was myself again.. : STILINSKI: I knew you were gone. vanishes from sight, and everything in Stiles' bedroom suddenly reappears. Stilinski looks down at the photo in his hands and sobs at the lost of all the happy time he had with the projection of his wife and how much he's missed his son. Suddenly, a glowing green-blue-purple light appears behind him, and he's stunned when he turns around to see it UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : SCOTT: Liam, you and Lydia get to the bunker. : MALIA: The whip. It didn't take you. : SCOTT: I don't think they're trying to take us. I think they're trying to kill us. and Scott begin to fight the Ghost Riders and have almost been beaten when suddenly, Peter arrives out of nowhere and joins the fight : PETER: Why aren't you running? : SCOTT: Go. they're a safe distance away, they stop to watch Peter fight the Ghost Riders. When the Ghost Riders each get Peter by the wrist and slam him up against the wall, he sees the two watching and screams at them : PETER: GOOOOO!!! gives one last loving look to Malia before the Riders shoot him with their gun and once again send him back to the Phantom Train Station. Malia is horrified by what just happened and has to be pulled away by Scott before she starts running from them Liam and Lydia are still frantically trying to get back to the bunker : LIAM: That roar wasn't promising... : LYDIA: Well, they rarely are. Keep going, keep going... end up in a dead end where a Ghost Rider is waiting for them with his gun raised. However, after a moment, he seems to realize what Lydia is, and instead of shooting at them, he puts his gun back in its holster, much to their confusion : LIAM: What's happening? : LYDIA: I don't know... But stay behind me. Follow me. : LIAM: It's afraid of you. : LYDIA: I'm afraid of me. MCCALL HOUSE pack has reconvened at Scott's house, where they are gathered in his dining room, all of them hurting after the events of the day; Scott lost his mother and Argent, Malia lost Peter, Liam lost Hayden and Mason, and Lydia lost Parrish to Douglas' manipulation. Scott has his cell phone on speaker and tries to call his mom, only to get an automated message : VOICEMAIL RECORDING: The number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again. This is a recording. : VOICEMAIL RECORDING: We're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again. : MALIA: Scott... : VOICEMAIL RECORDING: We're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again. : MALIA: Scott, your mom is gone. But she's still alive. : LIAM: What do we do now? : MALIA: We can't hide from them. : LIAM: Well, what about Lydia? The Ghost Rider was afraid of her. : LYDIA: It wasn't fear. It's... almost like reverence. : SCOTT: Doesn't matter. The rift is gone. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills. : STILINSKI: I have a son. His name is Mieczysław Stilinski... But we call him Stiles. I remember. When Stiles was a little kid, he couldn't say his first name. Not sure why, it pretty much rolls off the tongue... But, uh, the closest he could get was "mischief." His mother called him that until... : STILINSKI: I remember when, uh... When Stiles first got his Jeep. It belonged to his mother. She wanted him to have it. The first time when he took a spin behind the wheel, he went straight into a ditch. I gave him his first roll of duct tape that day. He was always getting into trouble, but he always had a good heart-- always. : STILINSKI: We're here tonight because my goofball son decided to drag Scott, his greatest friend in the world, into the woods to see a dead body. : SCOTT: stunned How did you remember? : STILINSKI: It started with Stiles' jersey. Then I found the red string for his crime board. Finally, his whole room came back, and all the memories. And then the strangest thing happened... : LYDIA: What? : STILINSKI: I thought I saw him. It's like something opened right there in the middle of the room. Just for a moment. And then it was gone. : SCOTT: A rift... : MALIA: I thought there was only one rift. We saw it disappear. : SCOTT: You remembered Stiles, and then a new rift was created. : MALIA: If the Sheriff can do it... : LYDIA: Maybe we can. : LIAM: But that rift closed. : SCOTT: Then we'll open it again. : STILINSKI: How? : SCOTT: By remembering Stiles. We have to remember everything. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A Category:Unfinished Transcripts